Fire Type
Fire Blade: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s blade into fire, causing it to inflict fire damage. Flame Blade may still be used in conjunction with Fire Blade. Fire Form: This changes the form of the zanpakutou’s attacks, changing them to fire. For example, Projectile-based Zanpakutou will now do fire damage, whereas Summon based Zanpakutou will gain the Fire subtype and do fire damage. Flame Blade may still be used in conjunction with Fire Form. Flame Blade: This allows you to charge your zanpakutou with roaring flame, creating an aura of fire around it that burns your foes. As a move-equivalent action, you can charge your zanpakutou with flame, giving it an additional 2d6 fire damage. This effect lasts until you release your hold on your zanpakutou or reseal it. Greater Flame Blade: This requires Flame Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 fire damage when manifesting Flame Blade, for a total of 4d6. Superior Flame Blade: This requires Flame Blade and Greater Flame Blade to take. It grants an additional 2d6 fire damage when manifesting Greater Flame Blade, for a total of 6d6. Swift Flame Blade: This requires Flame Blade to take. It allows you to manifest your Flame Blade as a Swift Action. Fire Shield: This ability functions identically to the 4th level spell of the same name, and can manifest as a Standard Action. The effects of this shield are always as the Warm Fire Shield. Character level is equivalent to caster level for purposes of extra damage. This can be taken multiple times, each expands the fire shield in increments of a 5-foot burst (three times increases it to a 10-foot burst, four times to a 15-foot burst, and so on). Anybody other than you standing within the fire shield takes the damage automatically. Alternately, taking this skill multiple times can allow the Fire Shield to set whatever ground it touches ablaze. Advancing the Fire Shield in this manner functions identically to the igniting touch ability. Swift Fire Shield: This requires Fire Shield to take. It allows you to manifest your Fire Shield as a Move Action. Taking it again allows you to manifest your Fire Shield as a Swift Action. Igniting Touch: This requires either Flame Blade or Fire Blade to use and only functions when one of those abilities is currently active. It allows your zanpakutou to set flammable targets ablaze. When it comes in contact with anything flammable (successful attacks count as contact for such purposes) such as clothing or wood, the target is set ablaze. Attended objects or people are allowed a Reflex save DC (Constitution Based)to avoid catching fire. The fire lasts for a number of rounds equal to your constitution modifier+3, with a 1-round minimum. Catching fire deals 2d6 damage per round. This can be taken multiple times, it can have one of several effects. The first effect is to increase the amount of fire damage taken by 1d6. The second effect is it allows you to ignite nonflamable materials, although the damage nonflamable materials deal is reduced by 1d6, to a minimum of 1d6 damage. The third effect is to increase the Reflex save DC by 1 and the duration by 1. You are immune to the effects of any flame created by the zanpakutou. Fire Adaptation: Every time you take this ability, you gain 10 resistance to either fire or cold, to a maximum of 30 for each after taking this ability six times. This ability cannot be used with the Twin Zanpakutou Mastery feat, and it overlaps (does not stack) with resistances from the Cold Adaptation zanpakutou ability. Cauterize Wounds: This allows you to cauterize your wounds with your fire, preventing you from bleeding. As a standard action, it allows you to convert 2d6 points of damage into nonlethal damage. You may take this ability multiple times, each one increases the amount of damage converted by 1d6, to a maximum of 10d6. Heat Shimmer: You can grant yourself a 20% miss chance as a standard action that lasts 3 + Spellscore Modifier rounds before it needs to be activated again. You may take this three more times to increase the granted miss chance by 10% each time. Heat of the Desert: By exuding massive quantities of heat, you can fatigue your enemies by sheer force of will. This is a full-round action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. All living or spirit creatures within 20 feet of you must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or immediately be fatigued. This may be taken multiple times to increase the area by 10 feet. Improved Heat of the Desert: Requires Heat of the Desert to take. Your fatigue becomes exhaustion if the victims fail a fortitude save (Constitution based). Shared Spark: You may share your Zanpakutou's flames with others. Choose up to one ally per time you take this ability. Their racial weapon deals additional fire damage equal to one half your Flame Blade's base damage (2d6 becomes 1d6). Greater Heat of the Desert: Requires Heat of the Desert to take. Your Heat of the Desert becomes a static bubble around you of heat that lasts for 3 + Spellscore Modifier in rounds before it must be reactivated. Activating this ability is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Those within the bubble must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) each round or take 2d6 non-lethal damage. You may take this multiple times to increase the non-lethal damage by 1d6. No matter how long someone spends in the bubble, they only need to make their fortitude save versus fatigue/exhaustion once per application of the bubble. Blessing of the Sun: This requires nine other Fire Type abilities to take. Instead of taking damage from Fire, you heal from it on a three to one basis (IE if you were about to take 30 fire damage, you would instead heal 10 points of hit point damage). Heated Plasma: You create a miniature sun on the end of your sword and send it out to supernova at your choice. The supernova deals Half Fire and Half Force damage in a radius of 20 feet within medium range and forces a reflex save (Constitution Based) or the victims catch fire. The explosion deals 3d6 damage to those within 20 feet of the explosion, 2d6 damage to those between 21 feet and 30 feet, and 1d6 damage to those 31 feet to 40 feet. The supernova ignores the hardness of objects up to 8. You may take this multiple times to increase the initial radius by 10 feet and the secondary radius by 5 feet each or to increase the save DC by 1 or to increase all three damages by 1d6. Improved Heated Plasma: Requires Heated Plasma to take. Your Heated Plasma is now a Long Range Attack and deals d8s of damage. Also the explosion deals double damage to objects and ignores hardness up to 15. Form of Fire: This requires Igniting Touch and Fire Adaptation taken at least three times to take. You become living fire as a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Your Fire Form lasts for 3 + Spellscore Modifier in rounds before it has to be activated again after a 1d4 + 1 round cool down. While in fire form you can make unarmed strikes as if you had the Supersonic Strike feat. You do not benefit from Supersonic Strike twice if you have it already. All damage you deal in Fire Form is fire damage. You unfortunately take double damage from cold attacks while in fire form though existing resistances to cold still count against the initial damage before it is doubled (IE If you were going to take 30 points of Cold Damage and you have resistance 20 Cold, you would take 20 cold damage as your resistance would account for all but 10 points of initial damage). If you have Flame Blade and it's superiors, you may use the while in this form on your unarmed strikes. Improved Form of Fire: Requires Fire Form to take. You no longer take double damage from Cold attacks while in Fire Form. Second Degree Burns: This requires three Fire Type abilities to take. Fire damage you deal heals at one half the normal rate. This also means that any healing dealt to the fire damage you deal is halved. Third Degree Burns This requires five fire type abilities to take. Fire damage you deal heals at one third the normal rate. This also means that any healing dealt to the fire damage you deal is thirded. Phoenix Fire Requires 4 fire type abilities to take. You may, as a full round action, turn off all Fire Type abilities you have including passive ones. Should you do so, you heal 4d8+ Character Level (Maximum 20), hit points. You may take this multiple times to increase the healing by 1d8 or the extra healing maximum by 5. Greater Form of Fire: While in Form of Fire, you take one quarter damage from Fire attacks. Faith in the flames Whenever the user deals fire damage, she increases the result of each dice of damage by one. For example, 5d6 fire damage would become 5d6+5 fire damage if she has this ability.